If everyone cared
by theshadowofhumanity
Summary: My first songfic ever. Silver sings a song for Blaze under the night sky. What would happen when it turns out, that he has a pretty good voice? Silvaze(Silver/Blaze)


Disclaimer:I do not own any of the sonic characters or the song in this oneshot all credits goes to the author.  
Song: If Everyone Cared from Nickelback  
I recommend listening the song while reading...

**"If Everyone Cared"**

Silver sat under a tree near a mountain, and watched as the sun sets. He thinks about a certain lilac cat, who he cared about so much. He lost in her honey yelow eyes everytime he looked inside them, and melted every time she flashed the smallest smile for him. The sun slowly sweapt down into the sea of the forests of green hill zone, and the stars came alive in the night sky. It was full moon. Silver gazed at the night sky, as a song came into his mind. After thinking about it for five minutes, he decided, that he will sing it, unless he heard someone coming.  
"Hi Blaze!" He knew who she was without the need of turning back. He knew it from the way she came behind him.  
"Silver, what are you doing here this late?" Blaze asked him.  
"Stargazing. Wanna join?"  
"You're so naïve" She said, but sat down next to him. She looked at his face, and saw something was troubleing him "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." she knew he is lying she always knew when he tried to lie.  
"Tell me. Please" She asked in a sweet tone.  
"It's really nothing..." he decided, that he will tell her the truth "Only...there is this song in my head, and i can't shake it out. I wanted to sing it, but now that you're here..."  
"I will go then." She stated  
"Please don't!" He said a bit too quickly, and Blaze noticed this.  
'Why wouldn't he want me to go? I don't understand. If he can't sing... wait... i never heard him sing before. Maybe he have a terrible voice.' she tought, and giggled a bit as she imagined him singing an old song without any music in an earcracking voice.  
"What's so funny?" Silver asked with a puzzled face  
"Just that, i never heard you sing before. Would you sing it for me?" She asked, and the silver furred hedgehog blushed from the request.  
"Are you sure you want to?" He asked  
"Why not?"  
"Ok then." Silver looked up at the stars once again with Blaze by her side, sitting under a tree. He took a deep breath and began singing:

_"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_  
_Confusing stars for satellites_  
_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_  
_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_  
_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive"_

His Voice was deep and clean. Blaze stared at the hedgehog singing in a deep voice.  
'Wow! he really have a good voice. I wonder why doesn't he became a singer.'  
She couldn't take her eyes down from the hedgehog anymore. She was hypnotized by his voice.

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_  
_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive"_

He didn't mistaken anywhere He perfectly sang this song, wich sent shivers down Blaze's spine. In the first time in her life, she saw that hedgehog the most handsome creature in the whole world. She couldn't help but to nuzzle closer. 'How couldn't i see it before? He is just soo handsome. Wait... What am i thinking? Am I just fell for him?'

_"And in the air the fireflies_  
_Our only light in paradise_  
_We'll show the world they were wrong_  
_And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_  
_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died"_

She put her head into his shoulder, and looked deeply into his shining golden eyes, but he just stared into the night sky. Blaze would give any price to know what was the hedgehog thinking right now.  
Silver tried to concentrate, but it was hard. 'Did she really just put her head into my shoulders? God... Silver, you have to be strong. If you look at her now, you will loose it. Just sing... Wait... here comes the part where...' He blushed heavily as he countinued:

_"And as we lie beneath the stars_  
_We realize how small we are_  
_If they could love like you and me_  
_Imagine what the world could be_

If everyone cared and nobody cried

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died"_

Silver couldn't stop himself anymore. He placed his head on top of hers, and hugged Blaze with one of his hand. He still didn't dare to look at her, even when Blaze started to... 'Is she really purring?'

Blaze stared to Silver as he sang this loving part of the song. And as an addition, he hugged her, and placed his head on top of hers. 'No, Blaze... keep it togeather' She tought for herself 'If you keep purring, he will...' but she couldn't stop her instincts. She kept purring. 'He still doesn't looking at me... I can hear his heart beating... It beats so fast, and loud... He must be too too emberassed even look at me...'

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_  
_When nobody died..._

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_  
_When nobody died_  
_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_  
_When nobody died_  
_We'd see the day when nobody died"_

Silver finally finished the song. Now he dared to look down at the girl he loved. He lifted up his head from hers, and looked down. Their eyes met, and they both lost in each other's eyes. Silver was crimson red, and his heart pounded a miles an hour fast. Blaze was finally stopped purring, but instead she inched closer to him. They both closed thir eyes, and their lips finally met.  
When they pulled away, silver was the first to speak:

"I love you,Blaze." He confessed

"I love you,too" She said, and placed her head back at his shoulder, and placed one of her hands on his fluffy chest. He hugged her close, and placed his head on top of hers again, and they both fell asleep under the night sky.


End file.
